


【柱扉】食言

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	【柱扉】食言

“扉间？！发生了什么？”

柱间飞身到刚刚结束硝烟的战场上。

他的弟弟背靠着一块残缺的土流壁，低着头，一动不动坐着，身底下是一滩无声漫延的深色血泊。

柱间几乎腿一软要跪倒下来，他跌跌撞撞扑倒弟弟身边，看着他滴血的发尖，碎裂的铠甲，和斑驳的刀痕。

“扉间，撑着，我马上救你，你不会死的。”

柱间语无伦次地说着，左手捧起弟弟的脸，他右手凝聚起查克拉去包拢弟弟的心脏，但那里仿佛一个无底洞沉默地吞噬着莹绿色的查克拉。

来不及了，来不及了。

柱间死死咬着嘴唇扼制着颤抖。他摸着扉间腹部的开放性创口，隐隐可以看见断裂的白色肋骨和破碎的脏器。不一会儿他的手就变得血红。

别急，肯定有办法，扉间不会死的。

他对自己说。

扉间的右腿骨以怪异的形状扭曲着，他没办法扶着他站起来了。

怎么办怎么办，他就要死了。

他不知什么时候流下泪来。

似乎听到了哥哥内心的凄厉呼喊，扉间的手轻轻抽动了一下。

柱间连忙去查看弟弟的神情：“扉间，你醒了吗？别睡，别睡啊。”

扉间的眉间皱了皱，慢慢地睁开他的右眼。他的左眼被一道深刻的刀伤贯穿，估计就算治好也没法用了。

“哥哥……？”严重失血让他的视线变得昏暗而模糊，还好熟悉的查克拉让他认出了眼前的人。

“是我，扉间，别怕。”柱间感到自己又要流下泪来了。“我在啊，你看着我。”

无力和愧疚撕扯着他胸腔里的心。如果不是他坚持要用盟约的形式结束战争，这次偷袭根本不会有机会发生。

都是他的错。

“哥哥。”扉间勉强喘息着，他的伤耽搁了太久，刀伤感染造成的肺积水让他呼吸都困难。他几乎是靠着意志才坚持到现在。

他一点点探查着身体的状况。他的下半身几乎失去了知觉。看来有些伤到了脊柱。

任何一个经历过战场的优秀忍者都知道，伤了脊柱意味着什么。

看来，这次是真的不行了。

对不起，哥哥。

失血和高烧阻碍了他的思考，但是没有比现实更清楚的了——无论他的哥哥如何拼命将查克拉灌到他的体内，他的伤口都没有一丝收拢愈合的迹象。

再厉害的医疗忍者，也只能治疗疾病，愈合伤口。

起死回生，那是神的领域。

哥哥，他心里也是明白的。

得抓紧，和他说最后一些话了。

扉间摸索着去找哥哥的手，他的头又低了下去。他已经没有力气睁开眼睛了。

“哥哥。”

该说什么呢。

有很多很多话想说。

可是很多很多话又说不出口。

想说你一定要活下去。可是有什么资格这样去要求哥哥。

想说别哭了，要好好的。抛下他一个人在乱世里，怎么还让他好好的。

想说其实不是很痛，自己会在那个地方耐心等，千万别太早过来。

想说终于可以去见父亲和弟弟们了，只不过去提前见他们而已，你不要太伤心。

怎么让他不伤心。换了自己，怎么可能不伤心。

想说的有这么多。不知道该选哪一句。

可是唯独那句，我一生只看着你一个人。

无论如何也说不出口。

不过，到最后，能看看你再走，算是我得偿所愿吧。

时间要到了。

扉间的声音微弱得几乎听不见。

“头发…很长了。”

柱间无声地流着泪，他努力眨着眼睛，想看清弟弟最后的面庞。

“记得……挽起来。”

不然，战场上，会危险。最后半句话，他终究没有力气说了。

握住自己的冰凉的手，一点一点松开，垂着落到血泊里。

柱间的世界一瞬间漫天黑夜降临。

“柱间快来看，这是你弟弟。”佛间把裹着棉被的刚出生的小婴儿，小心地放进柱间怀里，回头去看累了一夜的妻子。

柱间拢起手臂，牢牢地把这团软软的小生命捧在自己怀里。

这是我的弟弟。他想。他真可爱。

小婴儿微微睁开一点眼睛。嘴巴里发出可爱的咕哝声。

柱间情不自禁凑近去看，是红色的。

“父亲，他睁开眼睛看我啦。”

“喔，扉间他醒啦。”佛间笑着回过头。“看来他在这世上第一个看见的人是他大哥。”

扉间。柱间心里默默地念着这个名字。

他是我的弟弟。

他的生命中第一个见到的人是我。

我一定会保护他的。柱间微微笑起来。


End file.
